Happily Ever After?
by Inusgrl90
Summary: Sango is to be wed to Prince Miroku Charming and become the Queen of the land of Tokyo, yet she isn't as happy as she should be. Could the man she worked so hard to be with turn out to not be her true love after all?


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Is it too much to ask for just one day of owning it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sighed as she stared out the window at the brilliant diamonds that were stars against the seemingly sinister obsidian sky. She watched as many birds flew this way and that, collecting twigs and such in preparation for winter as autumn started making itself known.

She was interrupted from her night gazing by a loud knock and then a soft one, as if apologizing for making such a rude interruption. She slowly got up and went to the door, opening it slowly to reveal a petite young woman in a ragged brown and white dress.

" So sorry to disturb you, princess, but I came to check on your fire. "

Yes, she was the princess of the land of Tokyo, though she hadn't been born into the title. She had been engaged to the title. She still remembered when she had first met her fiancee, the prince.

_Sango nervously fixed her already smooth shamrock green gown as she stood in the golden ballroom. She felt as if she stuck out like a sore thumb after seeing how radiant the other ladies looked in their expensive make up and glittering gowns. _

_Sango sighed sadly as she thought, ' Why did I even come here? What did I hope to accomplish? No amount of fairy godmother magic will..' _

_That's when she saw him walking in her direction._

_He looked so charming that she feared she was hallucinating. His black hair was tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and his bangs fell on his forehead so perfectly, it seemed unreal. His deep violet eyes could hold your gaze for so long, one would think that time had stopped. _

_" Well, hello there gorgeous. " _

_Sango blinked, then involuntarily blushed when she realized he was talking to her. " Hello, my prince. " She then did a small, and quite awkward, curtsy. _

_" Now now, no need to be formal in my presence. This is a ball, you should be more relaxed. "_

_Sango nodded a bit, forcing herself to relax a bit. _

_" Would you care to dance with me, beautiful? "_

_" Um, yes. I would love to. " Sango mentally hit herself for sounding so stupid to him as he lead her to the dance floor. _

_Sango was amazed at how admirably he danced. The way he gently lead her in the dance steps while allowing her to innocently lean into him was fascinating. Everything about him seemed perfect. _

" Princess? Are you alright? "

Sango was tugged back to reality and blushed a bit when she realized she had slipped into her memories and, consequently, was blocking the servant girl's way into her room. She stepped to the side and bowed her head a bit, " Forgive me. My mind was somewhere else. "

" That's been happening a lot with you lately, princess. " The servant girl said as she fed the dieing fire in Sango's snow white marble fireplace.

Sango rubbed the back of her neck a bit, " Yes well, a lot has been on my mind as of late. "

The servant girl finished her task and looked at her with a knowing smile, " Well, one cannot blame you, what with the wedding of the century quickly approaching. "

Sango nodded a bit as the servant curtsied, then took her leave, closing the redwood doors softly.

She sighed as she slowly walked to her open window, her dark and light blue gown swishing softly with each step. She gently leaned on the cold stone windowsill and took her hair from the bun she had had it in for the whole day, closing her eyes as she felt a warm breeze blow through it, as if waving a brunette flag.

" Yes...the wedding of the century...to the most perfect man i'll ever meet..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think? I got this out of the blue and wrote it down. I'm actually sort of proud of myself on this chapter, even though it is short. I tend to write short chapters. Eh, I really like it anyways and I hope you do too.

Please review, thanks.


End file.
